Angelus (Drakengard)
Angelus is the secondary protagonist in Drakengard and a major antagonist in Drakengard 2. She is a powerful and proud member of the dragon race with a deep loathing towards humans; whom unwillingly becomes partners with Caim. Biography Origin Much of Angelus' past remains unkown. what is known is that she has lived on Midgard for 10,000 years or so, living alongside other dragons like Michael and Legna. At some point in her life she began to detest mankind for thier atrocities. When the Empire rose to power Angelus was caught in a fight with the imperial army and was soon brutally injured, chained to the ground, and left to die. ''Branch A: The Anguish Of An Unsmiling Watcher'' During a battle between the Union and the Empire; a critically injured Caim encounters a wounded and dying Angelus within the center of the castle. Being reminded of the dragon that killed his parents, Caim prepares to thrust his sword into the red dragon only for her to reply that he could kill her if he desires, but could never taint her soul. However Caim instead suggests that the two form a pact to survive, Angelus initially scoffs at the idea of forming a pact with a "mere human" but Caim quickley proves his worth by annihilating the surronding empire forces around him, despite his injuries. Knowning that they are both united by a need to live, Angelus set asides her differences and agrees to form a pact with Caim. The two then release thier souls from out of thier bodies and merge them together, becoming one all-power entity. With thier newly found strength Caim and Angelus take to the skies to face the empire head-on. After decimating the imperial fleet Caim and Angelus decend upon the castle where the goddess Furiae (Caim's younger sister) was hidding, it is here that Angelus notices Caim's price for making a pact with her; which was the loss of his voice (emphasized by a mark on his tongue). After entering the castle the two encounter Furiae's lover Inuart protecting her from the Empire's soldiers. After Inuart plays on his Harp to calm Furiae down; the group decides that the castle is no longer safe and that they must find a new place to protect Furiae, Inuart suggests that they should take Furiae to the elf village and the group agrees. However upon arriving they found the elf village in ruin, destroyed by the Empire. Despite Angelus warning Inuart about the fate of the elf village he still felt distraught and guilt over the realization of what had happened, claiming that he wasn't strong enough to protect Furiae. Furiae tries to calm him down by telling him that his songs soothe her but Inuart angrily replies that he wants strength above all else. Angelus on the other hand telepathicly receives a message from another pact partner; a holy priest named Verdelet, telling her and the rest of the group to go find him in the desert. Angelus then tells Furiae and Inuart to meet with Verdelet in desert while she and Caim go further into the forest to find out what happen to the missing elves. The two encounter a dying elf woman who explains that her kind has been taken by the Empire to one of the shrines of the Watchers. However upon arriving to the shrine they find out that elves have been taken elsewhere, so they decide find the find the "Seal of the Forest" and protect it instead. it is here where they encounter yet another pact partner, a suicidal pedophilic man by the name of Leonard who agrees to come along with them, seeing it as a chance to redeem himself of the actions that caused the death of his siblings. After failing to protect forest seal group arrives at the desert and find Furiae without Inuart or Verdelet. She explains that the two have been abducted by the Empire, so Caim and Angelus take to the skies to find Inuart and Verdelet and do battle with the Empire once more. They then find and rescue Verdelet in one of the Empire's prisons but notice that Inaurt isn't there, so they instead decide go find the "Seal of the Desert" before the Empire does. However thier efforts where in vein as the seal was already destroyed so the group decides to return and regroup with Furiae. However upon arriving at Furiae's location the group suddenly encounters Inuart who has been brainwashed by the Empire and has now made a pact with the black dragon Legna. Inuart tells Caim that he has traded his songs for strength and demands him to give up Furiae to him, but Caim now knowing the warped state Inuart's now in, refuses. Caim and Inuart clash swords while Angelus fights Legna, During the battle Angelus is bitten by the neck and pinned to the ground by Legna's sheer strength as Caim notices that he was the same dragon that killed his parents all those years ago, filled with vengeance Caim foolishly attempts to attack Legna head-on, giving the black dragon the opportunity to take down Caim with his own fire breath but Angelus takes the blow for him, leaving her severely injured. Inuart then takes away Furiae from Caim and forcibly kisses her until she losses consciousness, Inuart then says "welcome to a world without songs!" as he throws his harp away, and departs on his dragon mount, leaving the harp stabbed on the ground in front of Caim and Angelus. After Angelus and the rest of the group tend to thier wounds Verdelet explains that if all four seals are destroyed the "Seeds of Resurrection" would manifest in the physical realm resulting in the destruction of humanity, giving the group enough incentive to amass thier forces in order to fight the empire one last time and rescue Furiae before it's too late. After recruting Seere (an immortal child who made pact with a golem) and Arioch (an insane elf woman who made a pact with two elemental spirits) the group receive word from the Faeries that the "Seal of the Ocean" has been destroyed leaving Furiae as the last remaining seal left befor the world collapses. Caim and Angelus and the rest of the Union army massing at imperial grounds as the Empire sends in thier gigantic man made cyclopses to lay waste to the Union. Caim and Angelus fight off the cyclopses while thier forces fight off the Empire's troops on foot, eventually after killing all the cyclopses and most of the imperial army Caim and Angelus' forces celebrate on what appears to be a triumphant victory only for the empire's flying fortress to arrive dropping powerful magical bombs that decimated most of the Union turning many unfortunate souls who where caught in the blast into monsters. The surviving forces regroup as Caim and Angelus attempt to reach the gargantuan fortress but are interrupted by Inuart and his black dragon; still brainwashed by the empire. The two dragon riders go face to face with each other again but eventually Inuart; worrying for Furiae's safety retreats back into the fortress as Caim and Angelus give chase. After finally being able to enter the fortress the two frantically slaughter thier way thru the imperial forces in search of Furiae. However upon arriving at Furiae's location, they find out that they where two late as Furiae had been driven to suicide by the Empire's high priestess Manah, and thus end of the world and humanity was upon the two pact partners. Caim stumbles into the ground in grief but Angelus encourages him to keep on fighting not just for thier sakes but for the entire world's sake. The two encounter a now emotionally and mentally destroyed Inuart; wanting to put Furiae's corpse into a "Seed of Resurrection" after Fighting Inuart one last time he treats to an unknown location leaving his fate obscured. Upon arriving at the empire's capital, Caim and Angelus come face to face with a Great Wyrm; a dragon so ancient and powerful, that facing it as a member of the dragon race would be considered a great sin. Angelus is Initially scared and hesitent to face such tremendous creature but with some encouragement from Caim she was able to face her fear and fight off the flying beast head-on. After Angelus defeats the massive wyrm, and thus proving herself to be the most powerful member of her kind, she not only gains a greater sense of pride and acomplishment, but also gains a great deal of admiration to the man she made a pact with and even a hint of romantic feelings.Caim, Angelus and even Verdelet eventually storm the temple of the Watchers and confront Manah. Verdelet attempts to stop her with a sealing spell but Manah being fueled by the power of the watchers breaks the seal and grows monsterous in size and thus final battle begins. After a long fight Manah is eventually defeated as she reverts back to human form; seemingly being freed from the Watchers' influence. Manah begs Caim for him to tell kill her and thus free her from the weight of her crimes but Caim refuses as Angelus proceeds to emotionally torment Manah, saying that her action will be remembered forever and never forgiven as Manah starts tumble down and cry, begging for her still dead mother to forgive her. However time was running out and Caim and his allies need a new godess seal to prevent the world from being destroyed. After at some time Angelus eventually decides that she will sacrifice herself to become the new "Goddess of the Seal" as no other person could match her strength and intelligence. As Verdelet proceeds to burn the seal into the red dragon's flesh Caim sheds a tear for the woman he loved so dear as the dragon reveals her true name as Angelus and bids farewell befor fading away saving the world from certain destruction. ''Branch B:'' F''lowers For The Broken Spirit'' In this branch Caim and Angelus go after Inuart into the Empire's capital, who's attempting to put Furiae's corpse into a "Seed of Resurrection". They try persuade Inuart into giving up his desire to bring back his betrothed from the dead, but he was too far emotionally broken to be reasoned with, as he proceeds to place Furiae's still lifeless body into one of the seeds. Upon being put inside the "Seed of Resurrection" Furiae comes out as a hideous grotesque monstrocity that swiftly kills Inuart with her spiked tendrils. As it turns out the "Seed of Resurrection" are actually refered to by the dragons as the "Seed of Destruction" as any human that come into contact would be transformed into an angelic monstrocity, hellbent on eradicating mankind. Caim and Angelus then fight of the now transformed Furiae, however upon defeating the player is treated to ending scene showing Caim holding the monsterous remains of his younger sister as clones of her begin to acsend into sky meaning that the battle has just begun leaving his and Angelus' fate ambiguous. ''Branch C: A Companion's Eternal Farewell'' In this branch Caim and Angelus actually managed to reach Furiae on time however Manah reveals to Caim Furiae's secret incestuous feelings she had towards Caim right in fort of him, causing Furiae to commit suicide out of shame as Manah asks "did the Watchers laugh too?" Like in the last branch Inuart attempts to bring Furiae into a "Seed of Destruction" but this time gets killed by Caim and Angelus as Manah retreats back into the temple of the Watchers in the empire's capital. She attempts to use one of the "Seeds of Destruction" she found in the temple's altar but she is suddenly killed and eaten offscrean by an unknown dragon. Upon arriving at the alter Angelus senses that the dragons are rising up to destroy humanity and retake the world for themselves and thus seemingly breaks from her own pact and evolves into her chaotic form. Angelus then declares that Caim has gone too far and too strong, and that she must kill him to ensure the survival of her race, and thus a fight ensues between Caim and Angelus. After Angelus' defeat, Caim strokes the head of his former companion as Angelus tells him on how strong he has become before finally succumbing to her wounds. Caim then destroys the "Seed of Destruction" as he hear the thunderous roars of thousands of other dragons destroying everything humanity has made, with out further hesitation Caim readys himself and charges straight towards the light of the outside to face the dragons leaving his fate along with the rest of the world ambiguous. Personality Angelus is a very prideful and arrogant individual who thinks highly of herself and her race but deeply despises humans and all other races she deems inferior. Originally when forming a pact with Caim, Angelus claims she only did it to ensure her survival, however in Branch A she slowly starts to admire Caim and eventually develops a romantic relationship with him. However in Branches B to E her relationship with Caim remains neutral for the rest of the game. In Drakengard 2, she's driven completely mad by the effects of the goddess seal and thus wants nothing more but to Eradicate humanity; only reverting to her old self when being fatally wounded. Category:Dragons Category:Xenophobes Category:Monsters Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Evil Creation Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Nihilists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Female Category:Ferals Category:Misanthropes Category:In Love